A novel form of a packing filler to be filled in an upper space of a solid drug container and a production apparatus for the packing filler have been developed by the inventors of the present invention, and disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-40335    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-276754
In the production apparatus, a tubular net having one closed end is fitted around a columnar support member, and rolled up radially outward from an open end thereof into a bulk or ball shape.